


Forever And Ever

by lovingpml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Phanniversary (Phandom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingpml/pseuds/lovingpml
Summary: Dan wakes up on the day of their anniversary.





	Forever And Ever

The blanket is soft around his body. Sunlight is streaming on his face and slowly Dan opens his eyes.   
He turns his head to the right where the person lies that he met exactly nine years ago today.   
His black hair is pushed back into a quiff, his mouth stands wide open and Dan can hear quiet snores escaping Phil’s mouth.   
Dan thinks he looks gorgeous  
When Dan was younger he never understood how one can still be whipped after such a long time. His parents married at a young age and around him they never really showed affection. He thought, that the love would just disappear after a while but that he would be so used to his partner next to him, that he wouldn’t notice.   
So far his love for Phil never left him. Of course he isn’t as lovestruck as he was nine years ago. (at least most of the time! Sometimes Phil looks just too adorable and sweet, that Dan doesn’t even know what to do with himself besides looking at him and smiling, and then kiss him.)   
But at the same time his love for Phil grows everyday. It gets stronger and stronger and sometimes Dan fears, that he would just explode at some point.   
He is lucky to have someone and luckier because he is someone’s.

When they were younger they talked a lot about their future. They talked about their hopes and dreams and their goals.   
Dan remberes the first time they talked about commitment and being committed to each other. It was that day that Dan knew, that the only future he wanted was a future by Phil’s side.   
And when he said it out loud Phil told him that he loved him “forever and ever”.   
Forever and ever, forever and ever.   
They cried that night. Cried, because they were in love, and they were happy to be in love!  
Nine years later and they still talk about the future. They talk about marriage and wedding ceremonies, about dogs and children, about holidays and their job, about a forever and ever home.   
Nothing can stop their love, nothing can stop them from their future. They are stars shining brightly from the night sky. 

Dan moves his hand up and touches Phils cheek. Phil’s eyes flutter and he opens them. His hand grabs Dan’s and he squeezes it.  
“Good morning, love.” Dan whispers. A smile forms on Phil’s lips.   
“Happy anniversary!”

When Dan was younger he thought, that true love didn’t exist, that it was made up by the media to trick people. It was just a joke, a cruel joke as well, to make people think that their life had a purpose.   
That was before he met Phil. Before he met the love of his life and before he understood that love is not a joke and never was.   
Now he thinks, that love is the only thing that should exist. And that people who found their soulmates are the luckiest people in the universe.  
Because being loved and being able to experience unconditional, unstoppable love in return truly is the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first published phanfiction.   
> What do you think about it? Please do tell me!


End file.
